1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing systems and more particularly to a system that enables high-speed printing on a roll of paper.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Application of coatings and/or films to paper to impart beneficial attributes, such as improved gloss, greater electrographic recording resolution, increased printing density, and the like is known.
In some instances, heat-sensitive paper for thermally noting information in automatic recording apparatuses is prepared by applying onto a paper base a coating containing zinc stearate and ethyl cellulose. The recording is accelerated by forming the coating from 70-75 weight % zinc stearate and 25-30 weight % ethyl cellulose. The ethyl cellulose is dissolved in ethyl alcohol and zinc stearate is admixed. The resulting emulsion is applied onto the paper-base and dried. The weight of the coating is 3-4.5 g/m2.
In other instances, a heat sensitive record material, such as paper, that does not pick-off onto hot type surfaces is coated with a colorless chromogenic material. Additional coating ingredients include a bisphenol distributed in a polyvinyl alcohol, a filler, a non-tacky wax, and a lubricant, such as zinc stearate. Other water insoluble stearates of calcium, iron, cobalt, nickel, aluminum, manganese, lead, and the like may be incorporated, as well.
In yet further instances, water-vaporproof paper for use as wrappers and the like is prepared by applying a coating composition that is a plasticized resin-ethyl cellulose wax compound. The coating mixture includes coumarone indene resin, ethyl cellulose, rosin and polyisobutene plasticizers, paraffin wax, and zinc stearate.
In further instances, in a method for making coated paper a coating composition is applied to a paper web forming a filter cake thereon. Excess composition forming the filter cake is removed by passing the paper web over a flexible wiper resulting in a smooth coating on the paper. The wiped paper is then passed over driers to dry the coating.
In yet further instances, an image forming apparatus employs a developer that includes a first lubricant preferably a metallic soap of zinc stearate. The image forming apparatus further includes a second lubricant that is applied to a surface of a photoreceptor by means of a cleaning brush. The second lubricant is preferably the same as the first.
The advent of in-line printing systems, which include, for example, printing, cutting, stacking, and inserting stations has placed new demands on paper attributes for obtaining and maintaining efficient operation. Paper conditioning stations in in-line printing systems help to ensure efficient operation of in-line printing systems.